The Reign of the Dark Lord
by DalekGauss
Summary: Christmas 1979. The First Wizarding War reaches its climax and the entire magical community seems to think that all hope has vanished as the victory of the Dark Lord draws nearer every day. Will the Ministry of Magic and the secret organisation known as The Order of the Phoenix be able to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all? [Spoilers for the entire saga. Canon.]


**Chapter 1: Fighting fire with fire**

The fire was crackling peacefully in the wood stove of Mr. Crouch's office, maintaining a warm and pleasant temperature, in contrast to the cold that was reigning outside. Christmas of 1979 brought with it a surge of storms and blizzards which had hit much of Britain. The snow was falling copiously on the streets of central London on that chilly December evening. The concerns of the people of non-magical world were the usual for this time of year: Christmas celebrations. Many strolled leisurely the streets, going back home after work, or finalizing their purchases before the upcoming festivities beneath the setting sun. However, the magical community had more important things to worry about: the unstoppable advance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named towards power, which threatened the entire British population, regardless of whether they were wizards or muggles.

Bartemius Crouch was no exception. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he found himself periodically buried under endless hours of work, which often forced him to remain in his office for a couple of days straight. On such occasions, and that evening was one of those, his usual stringent and relentless personality used to become bitter and more aggressive.

Putting his quill on the desk, the wizard paused momentarily to rub his eyes trying to compose himself before getting back to his duties. He was feeling exhausted and slumberous due to work and lack of sleep. Mr. Crouch was writing a report on an attack by Dementors in Plymouth. An entire family had lost their lives at the hands of said grotesque creatures. According to what Dumbledore had warned in numerous occasions, the guards of Azkaban had definitely joined the forces of the Dark Lord. The members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol were unable to do anything because when they got there, the parents and their three children were already lying dead on the floor. A brigade of Obliviators had to be sent, because the muggle authorities, called _police_, according to what Mr. Crouch had understood, were asking lots of questions since it wasn't the first time that this kind of crime, without any apparent cause of death –at least for a muggle– had occurred in the country over recent months. Therefore, Barty Crouch was forced to write dozens of reports of this nature a week.

As he picked up his quill again, the wizard was thinking that Death Eaters' attacks also posed a greater threat to the magical community rather than a mere murder. Should these incidents not cease to happen, it would be a matter of time before muggles realize that something was happening in the country, something beyond their understanding. Needless to say, many of them already had their suspicions. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was in jeopardy, and, as the Minister for Magic kindly remembered in the previous day's Daily Prophet, its violation would represent an even greater threat to the magical community than Lord Voldemort's.

Engaged in work and enclosed in his own mind, Mr. Crouch failed to notice that someone had energetically struck the wooden door of his office. Even before he could answer, the door swung open and Alastor Moody entered in a flash, panting as if he had just run a marathon, and placed both hands on Crouch's mahogany desk, trying to catch his breath.

_Insolent_, Barty thought, but he said nothing. He merely gazed at the auror who was in front of his desk, waiting for him to talk first.

"Barty… We've got trouble…" Moody muttered, still panting. Once he was recomposed, he readopted his characteristic stern and biting attitude. "Death Eaters! They're all over the Atrium!"

"They're… here?" Barty posed the question for himself rather than for Moody. It was the first time that Death Eaters were carrying out such a direct offensive; they had never tried to take the Ministry by force before. "What do they want?"

"Oh, surely they're here for a nice little chat and cup of tea." Moody replied sardonically. Barty didn't like being treated by his subordinates in such a disrespectful manner, yet he ignored Moody's comment because, despite his insufferable attitude, he was the best auror the Ministry had at its disposal. "Barty… Fudge's told me Voldemort's been seen."

_So, he's here,_ Barty thought, _certainly I'm not going to allow that neither he nor anyone believe themselves with the right to enter the Ministry and take control by force._ Without wasting a second, Mr. Crouch stood up, taking his wand.

"Has the Minister been evacuated?" Barty asked, to which Moody nodded almost automatically. "Good. Because if Death Eaters think we're going to give up, they're making a huge mistake. Moody, go gather everyone you can and tell them to meet us at the Atrium. The Ministry _will _fight!"

The auror let slip a fleeting, pleased smirk after hearing Crouch's words. Nevertheless, the man looked utterly concerned. "They're all there already. But Barty, we are few, very few indeed…"

"We will resist. I SHALL NOT SUCCUMB TO SUCH SCUM!"

Moody took Crouch's response as a sign that the conversation was settled and he left the room. Crouch did not hesitate to follow him. The two wizards made their way to the main elevator quickly, outpacing some employees who were running senselessly while hundreds of interdepartmental memos were hovering all over their heads. When the lift doors opened, Crouch and Moody entered swiftly without even realizing the elevator was already occupied by three people.

"Barty… what the-?" a male voice asked. He spoke in a pompous and jovial tone. He was a portly little man and was wearing a pinstriped suit, with a scarlet tie and a lime-green bowler hat.

"Fudge!" Moody roared. Cornelius Fudge, at that time Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, flinched when he noticed Alastor Moody's intimidating gaze. "Where were you going?"

"We were going up… The Atrium… Ahem. Dolores and I wanted to use one of the chimneys to go home, but…"

"Cowards!" Moody roared again. Fudge flinched one more time and he walked away as much as he could from Moody, standing right behind Mr. Crouch. A ludicrous wee cough managed to capture the attention of the auror. A woman who actually looked like a big toad took a step forward.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Alastor, how silly of me," she spoke in a sugary voice. Dolores Umbridge let out a stupid giggle, that neither Moody nor Crouch corresponded. "…but as employees of the Ministry for Magic we are not obliged to fight. Unlike some, I know when a cause is lost."

"You b-" Moody shouted, raising his wand menacingly against Dolores.

"Moody!" Crouch stepped in, grabbing the shoulder of the auror. Alastor cooled down a bit, withdrawing his wand, and he devoted himself to glare at Umbridge and Fudge with a deep hatred. Crouch went on, this time addressing to the latter pair.

"You shall come with us to the Atrium, and once the coast is clear, you will be able to go home. It is not necessary for you to join the fight, but do make sure to put Miss Bones out of danger."

Fudge nodded nervously, and Amelia Bones, the young Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, who had not yet opened her mouth so far, smiled shyly in relief, thanking Barty.

It took a couple of minutes for the elevator to get to the top, during which no one thought it opportune to say anything, yet Moody's eyes were still emanating spheres of sheer repulsion towards Fudge and Umbridge. Crouch, meanwhile, kept his wand at the ready, next to Amelia Bones.

"Eighth floor: the Atrium." A female voice announced. The elevator doors opened, and Moody and Crouch, both with their wands at the ready, accessed the spacious lobby. Contrary to what Barty was expecting, there seemed to be nothing out of place. Their arrival was greeted with nervous voices and gestures of despair of some of the ministry's employees. They were hardly more than a dozen; however, there was no sign of the Death Eaters.

"Amelia!" One of those employees shouted, and dodging other wizards and witches, he passed through Mr. Crouch and went straight to Miss Bones, whom he hugged tightly. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Edgar. I was in the office when I heard the Minister was informed that the ministry was under attack. Upon leaving, I met Cornelius…" Amelia Bones let go of his brother, feeling relieved that he was also safe.

"Merlin, Amy… I was so worried. Listen, you gotta do me a favor." The man was speaking way too fast, looking clearly unsettled, and clenching his teeth. He then made a pause and stared directly at his sister's eyes. "This is bloody serious, I saw _him_. He was here. Would you pop by my house and-"

"Of course." Amelia didn't let him finish the sentence, since it wasn't necessary. She gently caressed the cheek of her brother, who was somewhat desperate; he looked down with a worried frown. "I'll make sure they're safe."

Moving away from the Boneses, Mr. Crouch then approached a group of three men who were whispering to each other, at some distance from the rest of employees. "What's the situation?" Mr. Crouch asked to a tall, stern man who looked like a lion, with that mane of tawny hair and those bushy eyebrows; his eyes were kind of yellowish.

"There was a group of about twenty Death Eaters. We don't know how they got in. They didn't use Floo nor visitors entrance. Ogden, Robards and yours truly," Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office, began to explain, pointing to his comrades with his head. "… We managed to erect a barrier beyond the fountain. But that won't hold them for much longer. They will pass through."

"And we'll be right here when they do. Good, Rufus, gather everyone you can, I want to address our men." Barty replied. He was fully aware of the situation. Perhaps they were no match for the Death Eaters and maybe even Lord Voldemort himself, but Crouch wasn't planning to surrender. He was more than willing to end this war once and for all.

Bartemius Crouch crossed the Atrium toward the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Once there, he saw with his own eyes what Scrimgeour had just told him. An invisible barrier had to be holding the Death Eaters, as he witnessed more than a dozen people dressed in black robes and wearing masks, casting spells left and right towards sheer nothingness. The spells bounced off the invisible wall or merely vanished before reaching it. But the Dark Lord was nowhere to be found. Crouch wondered if, in those precise moments, the Dark Mark would be hanging over the Ministry building in central London. It would be very troubling if it were, because it would represent a blatant and direct violation of the International Statute of Secrecy.

Well aware that they were running out of time, Barty went back to the elevator, where his men were already gathered. They were no more than twenty people, wizards and witches, many of them unskilled for combat. Due to Christmas season, many of the aurors and other security staff were at their homes with their families.

"The moment is now." Barty Crouch shouted, addressing the other wizards. Since the Minister had been evacuated, Barty was _de facto_ leader of the ministry's side. "It seems that You-Know-Who has decided to take a step forward to end this war. It's been over ten years of struggle, small battles, some attacks here and there, and sporadic murders of both wizards and muggles. All of you know he's decided to take control of the magical community by force. But we won't allow it. We will show those Death Eaters and their master that dark magic is a _disease _that must be eradicated." Barty made a brief pause, and his words were greeted with cheers and applause by most of those present. He swallowed and resumed his speech, knowing the battle was getting closer and closer. "I will yield to that scum the day hell freezes over. I hate dark magic, and I hate those who practice it. Today we will fight, and we will win. And we will teach this so-called _Dark Lord_ a lesson he shall never forget: that he has no right to impose his will upon the wizarding world. This _is_ war, and as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I hereby authorize the use of lethal force against those who threaten us. If they want to play dirty, so will we." Bartemius Crouch concluded his speech, which was received with cheers and ovations by most of his employees, except for a few who were well-aware of the dangerous words the wizard had just used; Amelia and Edgar Bones were among the latter ones.

While Crouch met with Moody, Robards and Ogden to plan strategy, Rufus Scrimgeour took a step forward to address the others.

"Those who want to leave may do so freely. Only Aurors and other members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are forced into battle. Due to the absence of many personnel, I urge you, once you've left the building, to notify all employees of the Ministry you're acquainted with to come to our aid ASAP and…" Rufus Scrimgeour's words were entombed beneath the sound of an explosion. The magical barrier had fallen and Death Eaters were now advancing toward the inner part of the Atrium. A few employees, including Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, were already heading for the chimneys eager to escape from the Ministry, and although Amelia Bones wanted to stay and fight, Edgar wouldn't allow it.

"Remember the promise, Amy. You said you'd protect my family…" Edgar was practically begging her. And even though it was true he wanted his family to be safe, he didn't want to see his sister hurt either.

"All right. But you promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Will do, sis." Getting close to her, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now go!" Edgar witnessed with certain relief how Amelia got into the chimney, and a few seconds later she had vanished into a sea of greenish flames. The auror went to the front to meet with Crouch, Scrimgeour, Moody, Robards and Ogden.

"What's the plan?" Edgar asked. Although the question was directed to everyone, instinctively his gaze drifted to Rufus, his immediate superior, yet it was Moody who answered.

"Grab a Death Eater and fight!" I think we're kinda matched in numbers…" Moody suggested, moving his head back and forth, trying to mentally count the members of each side. The six wizards exchanged glances between them, and after a few seconds, they all nodded.

Barty Crouch went ahead, followed closely by Moody and Scrimgeour, while the others stayed somewhat behind. When they reached one end of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, they stopped, and so did the Death Eaters at the other end. Thus, only the fountain stood between them.

A Death Eater stepped forward.

"Drop your wands, surrender, and maybe the Dark Lord have mercy on you." The Death Eater shouted, his voice sounding metallic and aloof beneath the mask, yet also lurid.

"Dolohov." Moody muttered, acknowledging Dolohov's voice. Crouch had also recognized it. He was ready to reply, but Edgar Bones was the first one to speak.

"Lies. Voldemort knows no mercy." Edgar's comment was greeted with insults. The Death Eaters were starting to get nervous because they thought it disrespectful Bones had uttered the name of their master.

"HOW DARE YOU TO PRONOUNCE THE NAME OF THE DARK LORD?" This was the voice of a twisted, deranged, severely disturbed woman. This time, no one had to say the name; everyone knew who she was. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the bloodiest and most devoted zealots of Lord Voldemort. "You filthy blood-traitor. Your filthy mouth, yes, the same you use to kiss your filthy mudblood wife, has no right to utter the name of our master." Some laughed at Bellatrix's remark, others taunted Edgar. Barty Crouch could feel the sheer repulsion he professed for the Death Eaters growing; he didn't know how much he could hold himself before losing control.

Another Death Eater spoke this time. "Ministry policies only favor mudbloods and blood-traitors. Muggle Protection Acts, ha! I laugh. They don't need to be protected, they need to be exterminated. The Dark Lord gives priority to purebloods and believes any bond or link between wizard and muggles is an aberration that must be abolished."

Crouch was going to respond, but this time it was Moody who spoke first. "And tell me, Mulciber, how much muggle blood you got in your veins?" Alastor Moody's boldness wasn't welcome. Mulciber Sr. didn't answer. Bellatrix let out a handful of insults and curses. Some Death Eaters started to raise their wands, and so were the ministry employees.

"Yer all bullshit!" a Death Eater shouted, and he spat at Barty Crouch's feet. Crouch had already reached his critical point, and raising his wand, he pointed at the Death Eater's torso and uttered:

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light flew towards the Death Eater and struck him squarely in the chest. The lifeless carcass slumped on the floor, the mask detaching from the face of what used to be a man. It was a young boy, likely recently graduated from Hogwarts. His now emotionless blue eyes denoted an expression of surprise on his face. The fact Barty Crouch had shot to kill without warning paralyzed everyone for a fleeting moment.

"WE SHALL FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" Barty Crouch bellowed, his eyes wide with sheer anger. His face contorted into an expression of ultimate hatred and repulsion. And in the blink of an eye, all hell broke loose.

A curse flew toward Mr. Crouch, who barely had the time to shake his wand to repel it. When he realized what was going on, he found himself in front of a tall and well-built Death Eater, who seemed to be waiting for the best opportunity to make a move. Crouch could hear shouts behind him, but he had no time to turn around to look at what was happening. Barty knew that Moody was right behind him for the latter's constant roaring and cursing, seemingly, the auror was engaged in a battle against the bloodthirsty Bellatrix Lestrange judging by the woman's cries. To the right of Crouch, Scrimgeour was engaged in a battle against Dolohov, whose mask had been detached from his face. When the tall Death Eater's lips parted to whisper a curse, Mr. Crouch had no time to react, and he fell to the floor upon receiving a whiplash on his face.

_Avada Kedavra_, Mr. Crouch heard, while he was trying to reach the wand that had slipped through his fingers. Instinctively, the wizard rolled to one side and grabbed his wand, casting a powerful _Confringo._ The jet of green light almost hit his outstretched arm. The Death Eater stepped aside to dodge the blasting curse, which struck the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The huge explosion shattered the fountain, and one of its pieces hit the Death Eater's head. When the man fell down, the mask detached from his face. It was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband.

Mr. Crouch managed to stand up with a smirk on his face and he pointed his wand at Lestrange, who was pleading for mercy from the floor.

"Roddy!" Bellatrix shouted. The woman made a mistake in trying to warn her husband, because Moody took advantage of the situation and he cast an accurate curse which hit Bellatrix right in her chest.

"Crucio!" Mr. Crouch bellowed. Rodolphus Lestrange writhed in pain while Barty seemed to be enjoying it. He heard the voices of Moody and Scrimgeour. He heard the piercing screams of Rodolphus. But Barty Crouch wouldn't listen; he wanted to punish that man. He wanted to punish that despicable Death Eater for his dark deeds. A jet of red light came off the tip of Moody's wand and hit Rodolphus, knocking him unconscious.

"That's enough, Crouch." Moody patted Barty's back. The wizard didn't answer. He was still staring blankly at Rodolphus's unconscious body.

"Yes… Yes" Mr. Crouch managed to utter. He was finally able to look around. Bones was fighting with Travers. Scrimgeour had beaten Dolohov. And the Lestrange were all knocked out. But there were many corpses: a pair of Death Eaters, and more than ten wizards and witches of the ministry. Even so, Crouch had the feeling the battle was already won. He approached one of those wounded, who was trying to stand on his feet despite he was missing a leg. Barty felt nauseous at the sight of the wounded's stump. He held out a hand for help but a jet of green light struck the injured man, killing him instantly.

"VOLDEMORT!" Edgar Bones shouted. Barty shuddered at the name. Slowly, he turned around to found himself face to face with the Dark Lord. The dark wizard raised his wand, and in a blink of an eye, those present were surrounded by a scorching sea of Fiendfyre. There was no escape.

"You have fought bravely. Lord Voldemort acknowledges your courage. But this battle is over. Surrender and join my side, or you shall suffer the consequences." The Dark Lord spoke in a cold voice, devoid of feeling; there was not even an iota of dread, doubt or pity in it. Maybe that was what terrified Mr. Crouch the most as he was unable to react upon finding himself right in front of Lord Voldemort.

No one seemed to be able to move in the presence of the Dark Lord. Gradually, the Death Eaters were starting to congregate by their master's side. And so did the few wizards and witches of the ministry who were still standing.

"We won't surrender!" Edgar Bones exclaimed. He ventured to look at Voldemort's reddish eyes. A deathly smile formed on the Dark Lord's face, as if he were utterly amused by Bones' boldness.

"Do you dare to defy your Lord?"

"You're not _my_ master!" Edgar Bones cast a curse against Lord Voldemort. The spell was easily deflected by the latter. But that was the signal for the battle to start again.

"My Death Eaters… Kill!" Lord Voldemort shouted.

This time the numerical superiority was favorable to the Death Eaters. Crouch found himself fighting against Rodolphus again, but also against the latter's brother, Rabastan. The wizard was fully devoted to dodge the spells cast by the two brothers, but he knew this wouldn't last long. Eventually, he would fall if the situation didn't change.

"Edgar! Go tell _him_!" Moody's voice could be heard over the shouts and the other voices, over the explosions and spells. Crouch briefly glimpsed a flash of green flames which indicated that Bones had just used the Floo Network. Barty lost the second necessary to respond to the curse cast by Rabastan when he looked to his side to see Bones' departure. The curse struck him and his wand slipped from his hands, leaving Mr. Crouch defenceless.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rodolphus shouted, and Crouch witnessed how a jet of green light flew towards him, but a massive fragment of the Fountain of Magical Brethren suddenly appeared, levitating between the two men, and took the hit for Mr. Crouch. The greenish light jet vanished. Moody appeared beside Barty, and threw the fragment to the Lestrange brothers, leaving them out of action.

"Constant vigilance, Crouch!" Moody roared. But he was not the only one who roared. Voldemort let out a wrathful scream, and the column of Fiendfyre headed towards them. Right in the precise moment when the pillar of fire would have calcined Moody and Crouch, it became water and it vanished. Six new people had just apparated in the Atrium: Edgar Bones, who had returned with Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, and, of course, Albus Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore!_

_DUMBLEDORE!_

Screams began to rumble through the Atrium. The Death Eaters fell back, and some of them even disapparated. A choleric Voldemort shouted:

"COWARDS!"

The elder Headmaster of Hogwarts moved towards Lord Voldemort with a friendly smile on his face, so calm and relaxed as if he were walking around the grounds of his dear school, and when he passed by Crouch and Moody's side, he winked at the auror.

"You shouldn't have come here today, Tom."

**Author's note: Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader and dear friend ClonedEsper for all his support.**


End file.
